Mechanically actuated drum brakes having automatic adjustment devices typically require a large number of parts in order to provide the requisite functions. Such drum brakes require shoe hold down pins, springs and cups, an anchor plate with posts, automatic adjustment linkages, cables, and other devices. It is highly desirable to provide a mechanically actuated drum brake with automatic adjustment which has a reduced number of parts and, because it has been designed with a view toward assembly methods, comprises parts which may accomplish more than one function. Rodino et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,212 illustrates a prior mechanically actuated brake which reduced the number of parts. It is an object of the present invention to further improve the structure of such a mechanically actuated brake with automatic adjustment.